Ruby-Make
Ruby-Make（ルビーの魔法をモデル化、ルビー、作る Rubīmeiku) is a Caster Magic, and Drake Hikaru is the only known user.It involves the creation of objects using ruby __TOC__ Description Ruby-Make is a Type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of Emerald.The User can make objects made out of Ruby for Offense,Defense or miscellaneous purposes.The user can also change their surroundings using ruby,such as making the ground have spikes (See Photo on Spells) There are currently two known types of Ruby-Make Magic,just like Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Emerald-Make''.'' This type of Ruby-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Emerald-Make. This type of Ruby-Make focuses on creating animated Ruby sculptures, usually in the form of animals.Dynamic Ruby-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ruby-Make. Spells Drake's Spells Known Dynamic Spells *Ruby-Make:Eagle (ワシ Washi):In this technique,Drake makes a Eagle *Ruby-Make:Water Serpent (水ヘビ Mizu hebi):In this technique,Drake makes a Water Serpent (Useful for Underwater) *Ruby-Make:Dragon (ドラゴン Doragon):In this technique,Drake makes a Dragon (See Infobox Photo) *Ruby-Make: Polar Bear (ホッキョクグマ Hokkyokuguma):In this technique,Drake makes a Polar Bear. *Ruby-Make: Exceed (エクシード Ekushīdo):In this technique,Drake makes a Creature that has all the features of an Exceed. *Ruby-Make: Dynamic Clone (ダイナミッククローン Dainamikkukurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Drake can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Power to make it faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Harder than the Static Version,but it casts faster. Known Static Spells *Ruby-Make:Ruby Floor (フロア Furoa):In this technique,Drake covers the ground with slippery ruby (3% more effective than Emerald-Make:Emerald Floor) *Ruby-Make:Ruby Katana (カタナ Katana):In this technique,Drake makes a katana made out of ruby (See Photo on description) *Ruby-Make:Ruby Armor (鎧 Yoroi):In this technique,Drake can make himself or anyone else a Ruby Armor (Less Harder than Emerald Armor) (See Photo in Description) *Ruby-Make:Shotgun (散弾銃 Sandan jū):For Drake,He Can only make a Ruby Shotgun,but his brother,Takahashi can make all types of guns,but without adding addtional magic power,he can make one shotgun that works like a real one,only made with ruby in less than a minute. *Ruby Shell (シェル Sheru ):In this technique,Drake can sacrifice himself to Seal a creature with the highest quality and durability ruby.His Body becomes the Ruby Shell itself. *Ruby-Make:Impact Smash (インパクト大ヒット Inpakuto dai hitto):In this technique,drake can make unlimited amounts of hammer growing sizes from top to bottom to smash an enemy.Impact Smash X2,the weakest Impact Smash,a Bigger Hammer above a Hammer,The Hammer above will smash the hammer below,and the hammer below will smash,the manier hammer,the stronger. *Ruby-Make:Slicer (スライサー Suraisā):Much Similar to His Brother,Takahashi's Emerald Razor,only made out of ruby and has a different name.It Spins with sharp edges that can instant kill a normal powerless human. *Ruby-Make:Ground Spikes (アーススパイク Āsusupaiku):Attaching his Hand to the ground and spikes coming through the ground and digs up to attack. *Ruby-Make:Static Clone (静的クローン Seiteki kurōn):Much Similar to the Emerald Static Clone,Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Drake can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Easier than the Dynamic Version,but it casts slower. *Ruby-Make:Ruby Fists (拳 Ken):Much Similar to Emerald FIsts,only that it is made out of ruby.He Covers his fists with ruby. *Ruby-Make:Ruby Kick (キック Kikku):Much Similar to Emerald Kick,only that it is made out of ruby.He Covers his legs with ruby and kicks. *Ruby Blast (爆発 Bakuhatsu):Much Similar to Emerald Blast,The Hitted person is Trapped in Ruby and Takes Damage Category:BurnAssassin Category:Caster Magic Category:Molding Magic